


Here's your weapon

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: Gallavich Week 2020





	Here's your weapon

Mickey had quiet the artillery of hand guns;  
Desert eagle,Glocks, 45s, he even had a Smith and Wesson 686 he was proud to sport round. But somehow his most used guns was the pair of Uzi rapid strike nerf gun; and it wasn't even the only pair of nerf weaponry they owned. No one could quite figured out how they ended up with so many nerf gun. Mickey was also a fan of the zombie strike dreadbolt crossbow and really wanted to get the the N-Strike Elite Rhino-Fire Blaster next. But Ian would never agree; probably too scared of instant defeat he assumed.

As he walked into the house Mickey tossed his keys into the small shallow yellow bowl they kept by the front door for all things that end up in pockets; change, smokes, keys, wallets, etc. The normal clank sound of the keys hitting the dish didn't happen, turning mickeys attention downward to see why. He wondered how the obnoxious colours didn't alert his eyes when he first walked in. Mickey took a quick glance at the note.

Here's your weapon. I have one too. Good luck.  
xo Ian

"Loser does dishes for a week" Mickey added the same criteria as last time after scanning the familiar note. He yelled loudly knowing Ian would hear him before grabbing the gun. 

Ian slid across the hardwood floor in risky business style instead of a trophy he was sporting his orange and blue Nerf gun. The classic sliding entrance was a bit too fast paced as he pointed his gun at Mickey ultimately missing due to speed and Mickey's duck and roll technique. The foam bullet just missing his shoulder. 

"You remember there ain't no ammo refills. Wasting bullets is an armature move Gallagher" Mickey huffed getting back on his feet. Sliding his body along the near by wall. Gun up and waiting for a response. After a moment of Ian not saying anything; probably besting himself up for not getting the first shot "Add make me supper to the challenge list" Mickey felt cocky

Mickey waited, his back pressed up against the wall, he was convinced Ian was on the same wall on the other side. Mickey strained his eyes to hear. The longer he listened for a sound from Ian; a creek of the floor, his breathing, even the sound of his finger tapping on the trigger. The longer he he wasn’t sure if he had just imagined the sounds. Mickey regripped the plastic Nerf pistol with confidence . He did not want to lose this, not only listening to Gallagher gloat but also he hated dishes. Ears ringing with the silence, Mickey decided to advance his position, he was too open. He needed an eagle eye view but the stairs would be too creaky; fucking old ass house falling apart. He could see into the living room just about from where he stood, and the ugly green couch would provide good coverage and no sign of Ian, it might have been obvious but it was the best option.

Mickey took the chance and dove behind the couch, narrowly missing the dart that whizzed by. Ian perched himself on the kitchen counter with a clear sign of the couch. ."Give up Mick? You're never going to beat me" 

Mickey craned his neck, looking around the side of the couch. Seeing movement; Ian making a run for the stairs. Without wasting any time, he fired two shots in that direction.

"No surprise, Mickey shooting off early" Ian's voice echoed from halfway up the stairs. 

That was the final straw Mickey was going to yippee ki yay this fucker and go in guns a blazing hoping he hit something. 

Ian must have suspected the banter would send Mickey in with blind rage because Mickey got out one blue foam dart; horribly missing Ian as he had aimed too high assuming Ian would be at the top of the stairs. But Ian was sliding down the railing; sitting side saddle style with impressive balance, emptying his clip on foam darts into Mickey's chest before dismounting the banister and toppling them both to the ground

"You're a fucking cheater!" Mickey growled 

"Getting in the enemy mind is a legal tactic." 

"Then I call for a rematch, this is fucking stupid" he huffed Pushing Ian's arms back, hoping to get enough momentum to get up off the floor "move, I gotta make food” losing didn't sit well with Mickey.

“My phone is in my pocket, just order pizza tonight. I'm not letting you get up any time soon "


End file.
